No Puedo Estar Sin Ti
by cherrydenny
Summary: Es un pequeño One-shot de una de mis parejas favoritas. ‹Harry y Hermione› está narrado por parte de Harry. Me inspiré en una canción de Luís Miguel "El Sol" que me encanta. Se llama: ‹Por debajo de la mesa› Esperó sea de su agrado y les encante como a mí. CHERRY


Estamos aquí los dos, uno al lado del otro, sentados en la mesa que compartimos con nuestros amigos.

De vez en cuando te veo de reojo, veo como sonríes, como ríes discretamente y de vez en cuando dejas escapar esa risa que llega a mis oídos y entra en mi ser y se queda ahí como una melodía pegajosa.

Lo haces cada vez que uno de los chicos dice una ocurrencia o cuenta una anécdota.

Nuestras piernas se van acercando, tú tomas un trago a tu cerveza de mantequilla. Empiezo a sentir ese calor que emana tu cuerpo. Mi mano se posa en el espacio del sillón que hay entre nosotros.

Te acomodas y sin querer mis dedos rozan tu rodilla.

**_Por debajo de la mesa_**

**_Acaricio tu rodilla y bebo_**

**_Sorbo a sorbo tu mirada_**

**_Angelical y respiro de tu_**

**_Boca esa flor de maravilla_**

**_Las alondras del deseo_**

**_Cantan, vuelan, vienen, van_**

Lo sientes, y enseguida volteas y me sonríes y me das una mirada que me deja sin habla. Tardo un rato en salir de mi letargo y te regreso la sonrisa. Te acomodas y te acercas a mí un poco más.

**_Y me muero por llevarte_**

**_Al rincón de mi guarida_**

**_En donde escondo un beso_**

**_Con matiz de una ilusión_**

**_Se nos va acabando el trago_**

**_Sin saber qué es lo que hago_**

**_Si contengo mis instintos_**

**_O jamás te dejo ir_**

Me terminó mi cerveza de mantequilla de un solo trago, se secó mi garganta. Parecía como si tuviera años en sequía. Gracias a está cercanía entre nosotros, esa mirada tuya, tu sonrisa, tu aroma que en estos momentos lo percibo mejor. Le pido al mesero otro trago y tú me dices que no vaya tan aprisa.

Si supieras que tengo que entretenerme con algo para no tomarte de la mano y llevarte a otra mesa alejada del bullicio y poder contemplarte y confesarte esto que siento. Y por fin darte ese beso que llevo guardando.

Pongo mi mano en tu hombro y digo que estoy bien, que no hay ninguna prisa. Tu mirada me dice que no me crees pero no dices nada. Sigues con la plática que se sostiene en la mesa. Te miró y dejó escapar un suspiro bajo, antes de responder a lo que me cuestiono Ron.

**_Y es que no sabes lo que tú me_**

**_Haces sentir_**

**_Si tú pudieras un minuto_**

**_Estar en mi_**

**_Tal vez te fundirías_**

**_A esta hoguera de mi sangre_**

**_Y vivirías aquí y yo abrazado a ti_**

En éstos momentos quisiera gritarte lo que estoy sintiendo, que me gustaría que supieras lo que me haces sentir con tan solo un roce, una mirada o una sonrisa que me corresponde de todas las que brindas al día.

Me gustaría que estés en mi lugar y te veas cómo yo lo hago. No como te sientes y les pláticas a Luna y a Ginny. Hermione, piensas que ningún hombre se puede fijar o tomarte en serio. Pero si pudiera, pediría que te fundas en mí y sientas el fuego que se hace hoguera dentro de mí y así saber cuánto te quiero. Así te quedarías aquí y yo a tu lado sin soltarte en ningún momento.

**_Y es que no sabes lo que tú_**

**_Me haces sentir_**

**_Que no hay momento que_**

**_Yo pueda estar sin ti_**

**_Me absorbes el espacio_**

**_Y despacio me haces tuyo_**

**_Muere el orgullo en mi_**

**_Y es que no puedo estar sin ti_**

Hay días en los que tiró la toalla. Ya que para ti solo soy tu mejor amigo, Harry. Pero luego, cuando te pienso o te veo descarto esa posibilidad. Ya que no puedo estar sin ti.

Tú ocupas cada espacio en mí, me asusta el saber que me haces tuyo con tan solo estar a mi lado. Pienso que no puedo estar o sentirme así, que nadie puede estarlo y digo que eso debe terminar y así lo decido.

Pero mi orgullo muere al escuchar mi nombre salir de tus labios.

Descarto la idea de ya no quererte, de alejarme de ti, de tenerme más amor propio y no ilusionarme con algo que no pasará. Pero no puedo, porque ya no puedo estar sin ti.

**_Me absorbes el espacio_**

**_Y despacio me haces tuyo_**

**_Muere el orgullo en mi_**

**_Y es que no puedo estar sin ti_**

Tú sin saberlo Hermione, me tienes, soy tuyo. Me enamoraste con cada parte de ti, tu carácter, tu inteligencia, la amabilidad y el cariño que sientes hacía las personas y a los seres vivos. Esa sencillez, ese tono sabelotodo que desplegas cuando tienes conocimiento de un tema.

Los gestos que haces sin darte cuenta. Tus ojos marrones que son los más bellos que haya visto en mi vida, tu revoltoso y enmarañado cabello. Amó todo de ti.

Por eso, no... ya no puedo estar sin ti.


End file.
